Feels Like TodayA Harry Potter Love Story
by MiChAeL BoLtOn
Summary: Harry falls in love with a girl named Riley Steele... but she is not who she appears to be. BAD summery, better story.


Hey this is my first real quiz so if it sucks... I'm sorry! Here are the basics... Your name is Riley Steele. You live with your mom in a small beach town in California. Your dad was murdered when you were 6 by Voldermort himself. You're 16 years old. You are 5'5" instead of 5'3" and you weigh 115. You have blonde wavy hair and beautiful turqoise eyes that remind you of the ocean. You're skinny and have great curves... in other words, you're GORGEOUS! And you're a metamorphmagus (sp?) so you can change your appearance if you want. Okay? You can read peoples minds-- you control it really well and you only hear their thoughts when you want to OR when you are not in control of you emotions. In most of your extra time you're on the beach tanning, surfing and hanging out with your friends. Thats about it.

"Riley! Time to get up!" You wake up, take a quick shower, and get dressed. You decide to wear Sweat Jeans, A Hollister/AE/Abercrombie T-Shirt and Flip Flops. You go downstairs and you see boxes everywhere. Uh oh.... "Mom...?" "Honey we're moving to England." "WE'RE WHAT?!" "It's become too danger here. There are too many death eaters in this area. You'll be going to your father and my old school, Hogwarts." "Oh..." is all you manage to get out. You're still kinda shaken up about what your mom said but you decide to read her thoughts. (Thoughs will always be put in asteriks) I hope she isn't too upset... I hate to see her that way. Maybe this was a bad idea... No. It's for the best... for her safety... You'd heard enough. You knew that she had her reasons to be doing this. So you say... "Mom it's okay." "Are you sure?" "Yeah." "Okay sweety. I'll pack your room. You just go spend the rest of your time here with your friends okay?" "Okay Mom. Thank you." "You're welcome honey." You called all of your friends and told them to meet you at Wizards Wharf (sorry, I'm bad at making up names! But it's a beach for witches/wizards only!). So you change into your bikini and get your surf board. You tell your mom you're going and you get in the car to drive to the beach. When you get there you see your friends waiting for you. (Okay I really don't feel like writing this so I am going to pretend that it's when you get home…)At Home "Hi Honey." "Hey mom." "Are you ready to go?" "Yeah, I am." "Okay. I will be apparating and when I do all of our stuff we be at our new house okay? You're gonna have to go by floo powder." "Alright. What's our new address?" "Number 13 Grimmauld Place." o.o You took a fist full of the floo powder and you yelled "Number 13 Grimmauld Place, England!" You felt spinning and you landed with a crash in the living room of your new house. It was a really gorgeous, supprisingly modern house. Your mom was standing there waiting for you. "What do you think?" "I like it it's nice." "Good, I thought you'd like it. Do you wanna go look at your new room?" "Yeah, okay." You go up to your new room. It's really big except for one thing... It's completely bare. "Mom, what's up with my new room?" "Oh! Sorry honey! I forgot to tell you! You just think of what you want the room to be like and that's how it is!" You decide you want your room to be turqouis because you love the ocean. (Use your imagination on everything else in the room) "Wow! It's gorgeous!" "I'm glad you like it!" "I'm gonna go downstairs and get dinner cooking, you get settled." "okay. Thanks mom!" "You're welcome honey!" You start unpacking all of your stuff and you have your stereo on full blast. You faintly hear some yelling, so you decide to turn down your music. You hear someone scream "WHERE IS THE GIRL?" and you hear a very familiar voice say, "You will never have her!" You then hear a very cold voice say, "Then you shall pay the consequences and know that no matter what we WILL find her! AVADRA KEDAVRA!" You then hear a body hit the floor. Meanwhile next door...Mwahaha a cliff hanger! Until next time....


End file.
